fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Berzelium
| saurian_name = Rohqocaim (Rq) /'rōh•kwo•kām/ | systematic_name = Unbiennium (Ube) /'ün•bī•(y)en•ē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Berzelium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Boylium | right_element = Franklinium | particles = 477 | atomic_mass = 350.9070 , 582.6948 yg | atomic_radius = 166 , 1.66 | covalent_radius = 178 pm, 1.78 Å | vander_waals = 194 pm, 1.94 Å | nucleons = 348 (129 }}, 219 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.70 | nuclear_radius = 8.41 | half-life = 150.24 ky | decay_mode = | decay_product = Pk | electron_notation = 129-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 36, 21, 9, 3 | oxistates = +3, +5, +6, +7, +8, +9 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 1.23 | ion_energy = 546.9 , 5.668 | electron_affinity = 41.6 kJ/mol, 0.431 eV | molar_mass = 350.907 / | molar_volume = 48.232 cm /mol | density = 7.275 }} | atom_density = 1.72 g 1.25 cm | atom_separation = 431 pm, 4.31 Å | speed_sound = 1414 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Purplish gray | phase = Liquid | melting_point = 281.16 , 506.09 8.01 , 46.42 | boiling_point = 1134.88 K, 2042.78°R 861.73°C, 1583.11°F | liquid_range = 853.72 , 1536.70 | liquid_ratio = 4.04 | triple_point = 281.16 K, 506.09°R 8.01°C, 46.42°F @ 677.59 , 5.0824 | critical_point = 1919.28 K, 3454.71°R 1646.13°C, 2995.04°F @ 16.1041 , 158.935 | heat_fusion = 4.535 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 116.868 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.07107 /(g• ), 0.12793 J/(g• ) 24.939 /(mol• ), 44.890 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 2.57 Absolute: 8.61 | atom_abund = 1.92 }} Berzelium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Bz and 129. Berzelium was named in honor of (1779–1848), who worked out the modern technique of , such as H O, and discovered several elements, including and . This element is known in the scientific literature as unbiennium (Ube) or simply element 129. Berzelium is the ninth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Berzelium contains 129 s, hence its atomic number, and 219 s that make up the , corresponding to its of 1.70. In total, there are 348 s, corresponding to its mass number. There are four electrons filling in the 5g orbital as this is a g-block element, but the number is way short of what the periodic table expects because of the due to relativistic effects. According to the , there should be nine electrons in the g-orbital. The five missing electrons are found in the shells beyond the g-orbital, three in the 6f orbital, one in the 7d orbital, and one in the 8p orbital. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , berzelium has no s. The longest-lived is Bz with a of 150 years, ing to Pk. Another isotope, Bz, has a half-life of 108 years and undergoing , emitting nuclei, nuclei, and 30 neutrons to produce Nw as the shedded remain of Bz. Berzelium has a number of s. The longest-lived metastate is Bz with a half-life of 47 minutes. Chemical properties and compounds Berzelium commonly forms Bz and Bz by donating seven or nine electrons due to low binding energies of electrons. Also due to its relatively low ionization energy and electronegativity, it is reactive. Berzelium loses purplish hue when it is exposed to air as oxide coating forms. Berzelium powder dissolves in and s to form a base and neutral salt respectively. There are several compounds of berzelium. Berzelium(IX) sulfide (Bz S ) is a yellow crystalline solid. Berzelium(IX) fluoride (BzF ) is a colorless gas that condenses at 443°R (−17°F) to a pale blue liquid. Berzelium(VII) carbonate (Bz (CO ) ) is a yellow liquid with the boiling point of 545°R (85°F) and freezes at 379°R (−80°F). Berzelium(IX) nitride (BzN or Bz N ) is a black powdery solid. Other compounds include BzCl , Bz O , BzO , BzN , and BzI . Physical properties Berzelium is a purplish gray metal with the melting point low enough to be a liquid at room temperature (537°R, 77°F). It freezes to a purplish gray amorphous solid at 506°R (46°F) and it boils at 2043°R (1583°F). This liquid would be lot less volatile than due to its lower . Berzelium has the highest liquid ratio (4.04) of any g-block element. Its density is 7.3 g/cm , almost identical to the density of , and its molar volume 48.2 cm /mol. Multiplying density by its molar volume yields the molar mass 350.9 g/mol. The sound travel through berzelium at 1414 m/s. Occurrence It is certain that berzelium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, and is believe to barely exist somewhere in the . Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is virtually impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. . Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of berzelium in the universe by mass is 2.57 , which amounts to 8.62 kilograms or about the mass of Lerna ( ) worth of berzelium. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of berzelium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Bz. : + + 25 n → Bz : + + 28 n → Bz Imaginative applications Because metal is liquid at ordinary conditions, berzelium s can be created when we dissolve solid metals in it, just like . One interesting example is mercury-berzelium amalgam, which can be used to make thermometers. Due to its radioactivity with a 150-year half-life, liquid berzelium can be useful in s that last few hundred years. For comparison, conventional glow sticks only last few days. If enough berzelium is synthesized, it may well replace chemical solution glow sticks with radioactive liquid glow sticks. Category:Lavoisides